


Button.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Tragedy, Urban Legends, Wishing Well, cold case file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi and Akira were on a case to find out if tossing a coin can grant your wish... or uncover something more.





	Button.

“Ah… where is it? I was sure it’s around here.”

 

Motomi scratched his head in confusion at the map he held. A light pant from his breath after he finished the last step.

 

Akira tried to catch his breath beside him after climbing up so many stairs to a temple.

 

“Are you sure this is the real one?”

 

“Oi, oi. Have a little faith in me, Akira. I didn’t read the map upside down again!”

 

His lover didn’t look convinced as he glanced around, “Then if this is the real temple… how come it’s deserted? Even the temple itself looked like it’s about to break down any day.”

 

Motomi scratched his chin, “Huh… I was sure the local ladies said this is the very temple where girls prayed for their special wish.”

 

The journalist’s current case led the pair to a seaside village. It was almost like the olden times as people farmed and fish to survive after the civil war. Currently there were less folks than at the city, mostly elders and widows. There were a few children playing around; they watched Motomi and Akira curiously because visitors seldom came to this village.

 

Akira shook his head, “Why do you always get the short end of the stick to write articles on rubbish topics?”

 

Motomi pretended to be offended, “Aww Akira, they’re not trashy. Writing about local cultures and folk legends are fun too!”

 

His assistant didn’t share the same enthusiasm.

 

“Last time was about haunted toilets, now we’re writing about moldy wells that grant wishes. Rather than interesting topics, it’s more like we don’t have anything … I don’t know, any real cases to publish on paper.”

 

The older man chuckled, “Now, now. That’s our job as journalist to write the truth. We haven’t confirmed yet that the well is moldy or fake. Besides, if we’re not writing news about war or crime, then it shows our world is getting better, isn’t it? The earth is at peace.”

 

Akira has nothing to say to that idealistic view. He felt it’s like the calm before a storm. Maybe… next week or even tomorrow they may have to run to an accident site to do their report.

 

But he had to admit, coming to this village wasn’t entirely a big waste. The sea was beautiful and calming. The houses were built tall enough to view the sea. And at each section of the village, there’s a tower where a village guard took turns to watch over the waves. Akira took a picture of the guards that stood with a bell hung near his head, suspended from the ceiling. What were they looking for before ringing the bell and alert the villagers?

 

“Ossan.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why were the locals in the watch towers?”

 

“Oh, that.” Motomi smiled as he lit his cigarette, “People kept those watch towers to prevent fire accidents and drownings. Since the population was low, they want to save as many people as they can or else this town will go extinct. Now that you mention about it, this reminded me her tale which was adapted into Kabuki play.”

 

“…Her?”

 

“Yes, Oshichi-san.”

 

Akira grew more intrigued.

 

“Oshichi was a greengrocer’s daughter. She fell in love with a boy during a great fire rescue. She yearned to meet him again and tried to commit arson in hopes he’ll rescue her again. But unfortunately she got caught for burning down a temple, causing her to be swept away by the police.”

 

Akira blinked at the tale, maybe he was just not used to understanding other’s emotions but to be frank her story was quite… foolish.

 

Motomi on the other hand patted his cheek with an amused smile, “Your face said you don’t get why this tale is so special.”

 

His lover nodded. Almost like a cat, Akira nearly rubbed his face against Motomi’s large palm affectionately. He’s so warm…

 

“Well, the reason why Oshichi’s tale is tragic is that she just wished to see her crush again, although her methods of using fire was wrong.

 

"The magistrate took pity of her, he wanted to spare her for being burnt at the stake. He asked her, _‘You are 15, are you not?’._ Back then, those age below 16 wouldn’t be given the death penalty as they were considered minors.

 

"But Oshichi didn’t get his hint and answered truthfully that she’s 16. The magistrate asked her a second time and again she answered honestly. Not realizing she missed her chance of being spared from the fire. The poor thing.”

 

Akira lost his voice.

 

“Her tale was remembered both of her love unfulfilled and also because her short life went up in flames. You must have noticed, right? When we walked past the houses, some have paper cranes on the side walk or hung from the window. Maybe they were for Oshichi.”

 

Motomi threw away his used cig and lit another one.

 

Akira cocked his head to the side, digesting that last part of the information, “Wait, this village was where she lived?”

 

“Well, who knows if Oshichi was a real girl or just a made up cautionary tale to keep children from playing with fire. But I’m intrigued by the lanterns and Origami cranes, as if there’s a story here.”

 

Speaking of lanterns, Akira noticed it too. He just assumed that the villagers had a festival recently and that’s why their houses were still decorated with paper lanterns of fishes.

 

Especially Koi fishes.

 

Why fishes? Akira couldn’t help but feel curious if maybe there was a deep meaning behind it. Not just paper lanterns of Koi fishes, Akira also saw fish flags hung outside restaurant doors. He initially thought it was a Sushi restaurant but then why would a book store and even a flower store hung those flags as well?

 

It was as if the whole village supported the motif of Koi fishes as their national emblem.

 

Sighing, his head felt a bit dizzy. First was about wells, then about a pyromaniac girl legend and now the fishes. What’s next?

 

 “Akira, don’t frown so much or you’ll get a mono brow right here.”

 

Motomi playfully poked Akira’s forehead with a teasing smile.

 

“I won’t get a mono brow.”

 

He frowned some more which made Motomi laughed.

 

“Well, it’s getting dark and I don’t want us to get bitten by mosquitos. Let’s quickly cover this story and search the magical well.”

 

Akira still looked doubtful as he scanned the area, “And then what? Take a selfie with the damn well?”

 

Motomi laughed in amusement at his sour assistant, “That’ll be nice but please call me first, I want to take a picture as I tossed a coin over my right shoulder too.”

 

Akira rolled his eyes, tossing over the right shoulder? There’s even a method to this make believe farce?

 

“How can wells be magical in the first place? It’s just a place where people get their water supplies in the past.”

 

At this Motomi scratched his unshaven chin. Again his voice deep and calm like a wise teacher.

 

“Hmm… from what I remember, it originated from European origin. Back then, plumbing hasn’t been invented yet and so clean supply of water was rare. Hence, any source of water was regarded as important for the town and village.”

 

“But we’re in Japan now.” Akira interrupted.

 

Motomi playfully tapped his lover’s nose, “Hush, I’ll get to that in a bit. As I was saying; A wish could be granted because old folks believed water housed deities or little gods. Different deities served different duties such as easy child birth or cure of illness. When you toss in a coin into a well, it’s like… to put it simply, buying a wish or seeking the deity’s favor.”

 

Motomi could see the wheels turning in Akira’s brain.

 

“Remember few days ago you felt tired from hiking the steep hill and you refused my offer for a piggy back ride?”

 

Akira blushed then nodded, he refused to admit he gained weight and didn’t want Motomi to find out if he picked him up like a kid.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Along the roadside, we saw little Jizo dolls and even mini shrines. They’re called wayside shrines. Some have fruits placed there as offerings. You can apply the same formula with the wells. Offer a coin for a wish. Offer an offering to a deity for your prayers.”

 

Akira nodded in understanding though he still didn’t look convinced, “So you’re going to write an article where desperate high school girls spend their pocket money on a so called enchanted well that has spirits in them?”

 

The journalist grinned as he took out his notebook. Akira could see a vintage photo of a person peeking out from the pages along with paper cut outs of a newspaper. Was that a sailor uniform?

 

“My job is to write the truth. Is it true the well granted wishes or is there a bigger picture behind all these? And this is where I’m going to explain about the wells in Japan, Akira.”

 

Akira stepped closer for Motomi’s next lesson but blinked in confusion when his partner looked past his shoulder with an odd look.

 

“Huh, I think I saw a person just now. Wait here, Akira, I’m going to interview him. You walk around a bit and take some pics for our materials later.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t take long. He may help me uncover the infamous case that happened about 8 years ago in this town.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Akira didn’t get a chance to stop him as already Motomi sprinted away, leaving him behind. Sighing, he shook his head and decided to walk the other direction.

 

**********

 

Half an hour later and Akira has walked around the big empty temple twice. And both times he couldn’t locate any ancient well at all. He doubted it’s within the forest, their sources mentioned it’s right behind the temple.

 

Thinking the well probably got demolished during the civil war, Akira decided to just take some pictures for their article. Maybe Motomi will just write it’s not such a captivating well after all, turned out it was just a big farce to trick people and steal their coins. It’d be nice if they could include about the paper lanterns though.

 

Maybe he could take a secret picture of Motomi holding an Origami crane with that silly grin of his.

 

_A little crane Origami on Ossan's big palm. That'll be a funny sight._

 

Akira thought to himself with a small smile, unaware he had a love smitten look on his face whenever his mind was full of Motomi.

 

_Urgh, focus!_

 

He took out his camera and began taking shots of the dilapidated temple. His shots weren’t as beautiful like Motomi’s drawings but it’s fine, as long as they have something to publish on the paper.

 

“My, it’s rare to have a visitor here.”

 

Akira jumped a bit when he heard a woman’s voice behind him.

 

There was a teenage girl, dressed in a sailor uniform. Her face was pale and fair with eyes round like a doe’s. Her long, raven hair tied in twin braids that rested on her shoulders. Her figure wasn’t slim but she was quite... curvy. 

 

The assistant journalist looked away to stop studying her. He mentally insisted he was just observing her professionally as taught by Motomi.

 

Journalists don’t just write down current events, they need to be quick in assessing suspects, taking in any minor details that may prove useful for later deductions.

 

Since journalists aren’t under the military or government officials, civilians tended to lower their guard and spill juicy information.

 

That was all, Akira totally was not ogling her. He liked strong arms and muscled chest more.

 

"Who are you?"

 

It was suspicious that just a moment ago he was alone and then there appeared this seemingly harmless girl. Maybe he just didn’t realize he wasn’t alone because she was on her knees and palms, searching the ground.

 

She blushed in embarrassment, “Dear me, please don’t think I’m suspicious. See, I’m searching for something precious. I forgot to bring a candle so it’s hard to search.”

 

Akira studied her some more, she dressed differently from the uniformed girls he met this morning. Compared to the girls and women he met in this town, none wore a sailor uniform like hers. Was there a school nearby? He thought it was still under construction and repair. 

 

Besides, won’t a flashlight be better?

 

Unfortunately, Akira’s bag pack was with his partner so he couldn’t offer much help. Still, he knelt down near her.

 

“Can’t you come back tomorrow when it’s daylight?”

 

She blushed again but not because of Akira’s nearness.

 

“N-no. I can’t. I promise... him that I’ll be waiting here. The item belonged to him and clumsy me, I dropped it. I really want to find it before he arrives.”

 

Then she looked up at him, brushing away her sweat and left a smudge of dirt on her forehead.

 

“What about you? Were you looking for something too?”

 

He couldn’t tell her he was searching for what may be an imaginary well so he lied, “No, I’m waiting for my… for someone.”

 

He almost spilled ‘my lover’ which was so embarrassing he couldn’t believe he almost said it. However, the thought of Motomi frantically trying to find him in this dim darkness save for the moon’s light made Akira smiled. His lover had always been the overprotective type. Worried over Akira being on his own despite the younger man knew how to protect himself just fine.

 

The teenage girl giggled with a knowing smile, “An important someone, correct?”

 

Akira didn’t reply, he had no desire to elaborate his feelings of Motomi.

 

Belatedly he realized he’s been helping her to find something that he had no idea what the item was!

 

“What are you searching for? Describe it for me, you shouldn’t stay out too long after dark. Your parents will be worried.”

 

Akira bit his tongue back, spending all those years with Motomi really rubbed off on him. In the past he hardly cared about other people, much less mingle with them.

 

The girl sat on her heels, her blush still evident across her cheeks. She touched her chest with both hands and closed her eyes. Under the moonlight, she looked… like she was glowing.

 

“Say… have you ever fell in love?”

 

Her sudden question surprised Akira. She didn’t seem to expect an answer as she looked up to the beautiful moon.

 

“I have and I wished we could be together, forever.”

 

“The man you’re waiting for?”

 

She nodded with a blush, “I’ve always love him but… none of my parents and friends understood our special bond. He may be older and his first wife left him but… I know he loves me too. Because he gave me his button.”

 

“Button?”

 

She nodded but her smile was sad as she pointed at Akira’s chest.

 

“During graduation, girls would confess to their crush and if he said yes, she’ll ask the 2nd button of his school uniform.”

 

“But why the 2nd button?”

 

“Because it’s the closest to his heart. Having that button, symbolically, means his heart is mine. But I’m so clumsy, I dropped it the moment I reached this well where we promised to meet. We planned to run away…”

 

Akira tried to processed her confession. But some parts don’t add up.

 

“You said… he had a wife and older?”

 

At that the girl’s lower lip trembled as if to suppress her feelings.

 

“Like I said, no one would understand our special bond but I don’t care. What matters to me is that Sensei loves me, I know that. I gave him my everything. He promised we’ll be together always! If not, he wouldn’t have given me the button of his lab coat. It’s not the nearest to his chest but it’s still his!”

 

Akira flinched a bit as her voice grew a little louder as her emotions became chaotic.

 

“I wrote a letter and left it on my study table for my parents to forgive me. Because I chose my teacher over them. I want to be his wife, we’ll run away to some place far. As far as the ocean! We’ll live in a small house and have lots of children.” At that she touched her stomach tenderly.

 

Suddenly Akira shivered, he felt cold and strangely enough, there was no wind. The atmosphere’s temperature suddenly dropped fast. Even the moon got partly covered by night clouds. Causing his view to be slightly obstructed as he could barely see her outline and only heard her faraway voice.

 

“But somehow… Sensei didn’t look happy when I told him the great news? It was strange. He just told me to pack my clothes and we’ll elope tonight. He told me to wait… wait… where did he asked me to wait again? Oh that’s right, near the well right here. I’m such a forgetful person. Dear me…”

 

Akira frowned when he stared at the direction she pointed. The was no well behind her but a small mound

 

And then …he began to smell… dirty water. He was sure there was no drainage nearby so where did the source of this foul scent came from?

 

“Oh… that right… I was watching the moon like this as I stood before the well… I saw the water reflecting the moon was very pretty… and then… oh… what happened after that? I forgot…”

 

It was like watching a movie and Akira became pale as he noticed… her hair became damp and wet. Her uniform stuck to her voluptuous figure… the smell of rotting stench grew stronger… the air chillier…

 

He thought he knew what’s he’s facing… to his horror he thought he knew what’s the full story here… yet Akira still took note of the misery from her face. How she looked like an abandoned child starving for love.

 

Akira found himself speaking, surprised at his own calm tone.

 

“You’ve waited for so long.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“I am but… it’s okay, Sensei will come for me soon.”

 

“Maybe he… got the place mixed up. Maybe he’s waiting for you at the other side.”

 

“Other side?”

 

Akira nodded, he didn’t know what he’s trying to say here but deep down he really wanted to do something for her. She looked so miserable and in pain despite her forced smiles.

 

“Oh! You mean, maybe, Sensei is waiting for me at the train station?”

 

“Yeah… follow the light.”

 

He mimicked what he watched from the television the other day about mediums. Then pointed to the direction of the temple stairs. The many steps of stairs that descended down to the main road below.

 

She stared at him with a doubtful look, “But… it’s scary to go alone. I want to stay here in case he’s really late.”

 

Akira gulped down, he’s really bad at this. He wished Motomi could helped him out because the older man was much more experienced in persuading people. With his gentle words.

 

“It… won’t be scary.” He tried to make his tone encouraging, “I’m sure he didn’t want you to be all alone here in the dark. Go and follow the light... it’s warmer there… at the… station.” He repeated.

 

The girl thought about it then she stood up, “Hmm… Maybe you’re right! Sensei has always mixed up our meeting places. Maybe he forgot tonight was supposed to be at this well.”

 

Then in a child-like manner, she grinned at Akira.

 

“Once I see Sensei, I’ll give him a big scolding! He shouldn’t have made a girl wait for their date!”

 

Akira forced a smile.

 

She twirled to take her leave and Akira watched her translucent back side.

 

But suddenly she stopped and without looking back, she whispered, “By the way… thank you for listening to me. It’s been so cold and lonely. I kept searching and searching for my button but all I saw was coins… later… when I see Sensei, I’ll apologize for losing it."

 

Akira stood up as well then said, “I’m sure he’ll.. forgive you. Now go… hurry before the train leaves.”

 

“Right!”

 

It was surreal to see her start running and slowly she disappeared like the wind.

 

No longer did Akira smell or experienced the bone chilling cold.

 

With a determined look, he stepped towards the area she combed for her button and took out his phone.

 

It didn’t take a second ring for Motomi to pick it up, his voice frantic.

 

“Akira, I found him!”

 

The assistant didn’t need to confirm who it was, “Ossan, after you call the police, come find me behind the temple. Bring shovels and some of the villagers to help us!”

 

*****************

 

For the next several hours, it was like the ending of a horror movie. They shoveled away earth and soil from the location that Akira pointed.

 

Once unearthed, everyone saw a hollow passage of a well!!

 

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN SKULL?!"

 

Screams and cries followed as more flashlights beamed down into the depths at the bottom. They saw a skeleton clothed in a sailor uniform and almost submerged in water. The well could hardly fit a grown man but one could see the body was curled in a ball. As if protecting its stomach.

 

The mourning family were in hysterics when the police and rescue team helped carried out the body.

 

“We thought she drowned herself in the sea! She mentioned it in her letter! We thought she went there!”

 

The mother of the victim screamed as she was held by her husband.

 

Akira and Motomi were busy answering questions by the police and some of the villagers. A few thought the pair were responsible over the death of the pregnant girl but turned out it was the teacher who took her life.

 

Motomi explained he saw a suspicious man walking around the temple grounds. He interviewed him to find out clues about the cold case file of the missing school girl. Turned out he pushed to her death when he learned she became pregnant of his child.

 

“When I heard some nosey reporters sniffing this site, I was gonna bashed them and hid their bodies. After my first kill, a 4th and 5th ain't that hard anymore. Besides, with this bimbo, it was just a game but she took it seriously. I finally got a job! No way I’d lose everything just cuz of that bitch!”

 

The villagers were speechless to see the teacher's true colours. He looked like a perfect gentleman and loved by children. Turned out he loved children and young girls too much. A sick man that preyed on the innocents.

 

It was a really tragic night as finally the mysteries has been solved and the killer pedophile caught for his punishment.

 

******

 

On the train for their ride back to the capital, Akira sighed as he watched out the window.

 

“Akira, you hardly slept last night.”

 

Motomi worriedly held his hand.

 

The assistant turned to look at his lover who sat beside him, “You hardly slept as well. We could have rented the inn another night to rest, you know.”

 

The older man shrugged, “I’m sure the villagers wouldn’t want us to stay any longer. They need their privacy to give their daughter a funeral.”

 

At the reminder of school girl, Akira laid his head on his beloved’s shoulder.

 

“You’re really going to write about her?”

 

“Of course, it’s painful and tragic but everybody deserved to know the truth over this innocent girl’s story. How the locals kept watch of the sea, hoping her belongings come to the surface since they couldn’t find her body. That’s why there were those fish lanterns and Origamis, Akira.”

 

“Why fishes?”

 

“In the past, Japan used to celebrate Children’s Day. They’d fly the Fish flags. Symbolically a parent’s prayer for their child to grow strong and determined to swim against strong currents of water. In that town, it was the same prayer. They set up fish flags and lanterns so that she could swim back to her homeland. The candle light was for her to see which way was her home. But after years past, the folks still lit the candles, hoping she’ll return. Or at least any clue that could wash up to the shore. Nobody expected to check the well that everyone has forgotten…”

 

“How can wells became a wishing well? I heard they found coins buried in the muddy water around her body.”

 

Motomi sighed again as he clasped their hands together.

 

“The well was intact but an air raid during the civil war caused it to cave in 5 years ago. Before that it was a famous spot for teens girls to make a wish and toss the coin. Someone spread a rumor about how a girl fell in love with her handsome classmate. But she found out her best friend liked this same guy too. Not wanting to hurt her pal, she threw herself into the well to sacrifice herself. So that her friend will end up with the guy. Then some goddesss came down and rescued her. The goddess was touched by the girl’s selflessness and granted her to be a deity of love. The new deity will fulfill your wishes if you toss a coin in.”

 

Then the journalist looked up to the ceiling, as his habits when he’s deep in thought.

 

“Some people were so imaginative, huh? She was just 17. If she was 18, she could have eloped and marry legally. Of course, this is an entirely different story now that we know the guy was just a sick bastard.”

 

Motomi spat, remembering a certain blond and his fetish over young boys over body modification.

 

"Come to think of it, I never get to tell you how the Japanese culture view wells. In Europe, they're regarded as sacred. But in Japan, wells are so deep that they may connect to the underworld, a water like grave. Take, for example, the story of Okiku and her missing plate. "

 

Akira cast his eyes down, “I see. She… really was like Oshichi.”

 

“Huh? You mean the fire girl?”

 

“Yeah, so young and naïve about love. Her wish caused her own demise. And ironically after death, she got idolized as some magical deity. Hoping she could grant their love when her own was just a fairy tale she wanted to believe.”

 

Motomi was surprised, Akira sounded as if he met the victim himself.

 

“Ossan... among the pile of coins, did the police found any button?”

 

“Button?”

 

“Yes, she was searching for it.”

 

Now the older man became more confused at the strange question. But his lover was so earnest, he gave in and shook his head.

 

“Before we board the train, I did read the report. There was only her bag of clothes, coins and her school uniform that they found in the well.”

 

Akira grew sad, he was hoping at least they would find her beloved button so that she could rest in peace. Looking up, he reached up and rested his palm on Motmi’s shirt.

 

“A-Akira?”

 

He studied his lover up close, enjoying his musky scent laced with tobacco. Motomi blinked in confusion over Akira’s quietness. Pulling the armrest up, Motomi wrapped his arm around Akira’s shoulder, hugging him close.

 

“What’s the matter? Are you dizzy?”

 

Akira still had his palm on Motomi’s toned chest. He caressed down to the second button… and she wasn’t right. The nearest to the heart was Motomi’s first button because he always wore an open collar shirt. Showing off the dark brown skin and delicious collar bone.

 

Akira rested his head on Motomi’s chest, listening to his beloved’s heart beat and enjoying his warmth.

 

“Instead of a button… she’d be prettier with a ring.”

 

He commented to himself. If only she met someone better and not a pedophile who just took advantage of her with sweet words of fake love.

 

Someone who’d understand and gave unconditional affection.

 

Someone protective, kind and warm.

 

Someone wise and caring like Motomi.

 

“Huh? A ring?”

 

Akira didn’t elaborate, he just stayed in Motomi’s arms. Thankfully they sat at the farthest back of the train compartment seat so they had the privacy to be together like this without judging eyes.

 

“It’s nothing, don’t mind it.”

 

“Oh come on, now I’m curious. Tell me, Akira! Do you want to wear matching bands with me?” Motomi asked as he pressed a kiss to Akira’s crown.

 

“It’s not that. I’ll explain later, I need to sleep now.”

 

“Akira~!”

 

He pretended to snooze, not lifting his head from Motomi’s chest. Ignoring his partner’s curious questions.

 

Akira decided later he’ll include the victim’s side of the story in the article. It won’t be a fun topic but at least he hoped with this, more victims will be saved from predators like that bastard teacher.

 

But he hoped at least with the newspaper report they’re going to publish, people will remember her true name and story.

 

As just a determined woman who fought for her love, not a deity from the well that grant wishes.

 

\-----------

 

\-------------------------------------

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Motomi's job as a journalist. In cannon it's quite general what he covers on so I could play a bit on what he wish to write about or what cases both of them will encounter.
> 
> I've been reading the Kyougokudo series and that's maybe why in this story Motomi spoke a lot about beliefs and legends. Plus, I've always wanted to write something supernatural about these two! So please don't mind them too much if you see some of the summarised legends and stories were inaccurate. They were based from my memories when I was reading about Japanese myths and goblins. The fish lanterns were based from a real seaside town in Japan but I forgot the name of the town and I also changed the meaning of the Koi fish motifs. For that town, the fishes meant something else. In this story I tried to connect the fish with the ghost girl hence the repetitive theme. I hope it wasn't dragging the story Orz
> 
> I was really at lost on how to write Akira encountering the girl's ghost. Maybe in the future I'll edit his dialogues. 
> 
> I'm really excited to write more MotoAki adventures! I'm sorry for spamming this pairing's tag anjkdnajkvs I'm just so thirsty for more Motomi aaaah such a hunk and of course Motomi's Akira akmlsdvmkasnvaksj aaaah MotoAki nasjvaskvjbajknajs maybe next I'll write cases where maybe Motomi will get injured fufuf--- /slapped
> 
> Thank you for reading T///T


End file.
